Just Tell Her
by sstoons3425
Summary: Numbuh 4 wondered about what Numbuh 2 had meant by 'just tell her'. Reference to Operation:PLANET. How exactly does he find out and what will he do?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KND! If for some strange reason I did, I maybe would have something a little like this story. Maybe.

My first fanfic ever!

Mostly from Numbuh 4's POV. I think. I can't ever be sure anymore.

Sorry if it drags on at some points.

* * *

**Just Tell Her**

She needs to know. Just tell her. That's what Numbuh 2 had told him earlier that day, but it wasn't the first time he did. Numbuh 2 and the others always told him to tell Numbuh 3 one thing or another, but after a while he really started to wonder why it was always him and nobody else. Earlier today, he thought that Numbuh 2 was talking about the popcorn kernel she had stuck in her teeth. But was it possible that Numbuh 2 had meant something else besides that? No. Surely it couldn't be. Right?

Numbuh 3 and himself had just gotten back to the Treehouse from Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land. Of course, he didn't even want to go back in, considering the thing was covered by rainbow monkeys. But then again, he did need to get back inside his room and maybe play some video games. But more importantly, he really wanted to talk to somebody about why it was always him that had to tell Numbuh 3 something.

He just got changed out of his spacesuit he had worn earlier, and now sat in the corner of his wrestling ring which he used as his bed. He searched his mind for all of the possible things Numbuh 2 could have meant, when it him. He just realized that he had been really close to admitting his true feelings for Numbuh 3. True, he hated admitting it, but he did have a _slight _crush on her.

What was it that he liked about her so much? Her hair? It was long and flowed elegantly down her back. Her voice? The innocence and cheerfulness it had in it whenever she spoke. Her eyes? They were very pretty to look into. He thought that if he looked into them long enough that would eventually drown in them. Her smile? Nothing could even compare to hers. Her innocence? She always seemed so innocent and oblivious no matter what came her way. Her cheerfulness? That was probably something nobody could forget. The way she always skips around the Treehouse so hyper and happy. Her kindness? She would always take the time to cheer anyone up and always succeeded, no matter how upset they were. Her looks? He had to admit that she was extremely pretty even though he would never admit it to anyone else. But still that wasn't it either. He just couldn't figure it out.

"Aww man," he thought, "Why did I have to go and chicken out at the last second? I was this close too!! But then again how many times have I chickened out?" He was then trying to figure out how many times he was close to admitting his feelings. But, since he was bad at math, he came up with some ridiculous number. "About seventy-two I think."

"Aww crud!! Why does everything always have to be so difficult?" He said loudly. Perhaps a little too loudly.

"What's difficult?" Numbuh 4 gasped as he looked up at who had entered his room. Numbuh 2 was walking down the stairs towards his bed after letting himself in and shutting the door behind him. Numbuh 4 was quickly searching his mind for an excuse. There was no way he was telling Numbuh 2 about what he was really thinking! He would never hear the end of it if he did!

"Ohh…uhhh…I was deciding whether or not I should play Mario Kart or Ninja Warrior." Numbuh 4 exclaimed, proud of his lie. Luckily Numbuh 2 really didn't seem that interested in his lie.

"Well I'd love to play Mario Kart with you later if you want, but uh…Numbuh 1 is ordering pizza. What kind of toppings do you want?"

"Uhhh extra cheese."

"Oh ok." Numbuh 2 shot him a smile. He was just about to leave when, "Hey are you ok Numbuh 4? I mean you haven't said a word since you came back from the mission. And you always tell us about how it went."

"Fine I guess. Just a little tired is all." He didn't know what it was but, he suddenly didn't want to talk to Numbuh 2 about what he had meant for him to tell Numbuh 3. He just had this feeling that it wasn't going to be anything that he would enjoy hearing.

"Okay, well why don't you take a nap then, and I'll come and get you when the pizza's here."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Once again, Numbuh 2 was just about to leave, his hand on the doorknob, when suddenly Numbuh 4 changed his mind. He had to know what he was supposed to tell Numbuh 3! If he didn't ask now, chances are he would be thinking about it when the team was having their pizza and he certainly did not like having his mind on other things while he ate…..especially something that had to deal with Numbuh 3.

"Uhhh Numbuh 2? Can I ask you something?"

"Well, sure!!" Numbuh 2 at this point, had whipped around and faced his friend. "I mean we're best friends aren't we? Give me your best shot! Fire away!" Numbuh 2 said laughing, thinking what he just said was actually funny.

"You know earlier today…..when me and Numbuh 3 were about to go in the rocket….a-and you pulled me aside and told me to t-tell Numbuh 3 something?"

Numbuh 2's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!! You told her?! How did it go?"

"Uhh…..well see….that's what I wanted to talk to you about. What exactly did you want me to tell her again?"

Numbuh 4 was waiting for a reply. How he hoped that Numbuh 2 wasn't going to say something like: "That you have a crush on her!!" Or "That you like her!!" Or worse….that he wouldn't even tell him at all and leave him wondering.

Numbuh 2 stood there for a second shaking his head in disbelief. "You know, I don't get you sometimes Numbuh 4. I thought you would know for sure that I meant for you to tell Numbuh 3 that you love her!!" Numbuh 2 said, or yelled rather.

Oh, if anybody else heard that, Numbuh 4 would have to……to…..well he didn't know yet. But he did know that it wasn't going to end well for Numbuh 2.

Usually, Numbuh 4 would just flat out refuse and argue against this if anyone had said this, but this was the one question on his mind that he wanted answered. And now, it had been confirmed. So Numbuh 2 DID want him to admit his feelings to Numbuh 3. Figures. He REALLY should have seen that coming.

Since Numbuh 4 hadn't said a word yet, Numbuh 2 kept on talking. "You know you should just tell her already Numbuh 4. I mean everyone knows that you like her, and that she likes you. Well, I guess except for Numbuh 3 herself because you are always so mean to her. And judging by the look on your face, I guess you didn't know that she liked you either! Ha!"

It was true. Numbuh 4's face was practically priceless. First of all, he was blushing. Something that had been very common for him to do whenever Numbuh 3 was around or when she came up in a conversation like this. Second, he looked so shocked you would have thought that he had just been told that he would no longer have to attend school for the rest of his life. But on the other hand, he looked really pleased. Like he had just gotten a new video game he had been wanting forever, or even better; he had finally managed to beat Numbuh 2's high score on Ninja Warrior.

"You mean…..she…..she…..?"

Numbuh 2 walked over to his shocked teammate and placed both of his hands on Numbuh 4's shoulders. "Let me make this really simple for you. Numbuh 3 likes you."

"She does?"

"Well DUH!!" Numbuh 2 took his hands off Numbuh 4's shoulders and threw them up in the air. "I thought even YOU would know that!! Geez Numbuh 4!! No wonder you haven't told her yet!"

"What do you mean by….YET?" Numbuh 4 said emphasizing that last word. He was starting to feel very nervous and scared because the look he was receiving from Numbuh 2 could only be read as mischievous and determined.

"What I mean is that you are going to go straight into Numbuh 3's room and tell her how you feel right now!…..or else!"

"Pshhh!! Or else what?"

"Let's just say…..that you might not be feeling too well…..LOOK! Can we please just get this over with already?" Numbuh 2 by this time, was losing his patience. He didn't think it would be THIS hard to get Numbuh 4 to oblige.

"Well….I don't know if – hey!" Numbuh 2 had grabbed Numbuh 4 right from where he was sitting and starting dragging him down the hall towards Numbuh 3's room.

Numbuh 2 stopped dragging Numbuh 4 and let him walk on his own as soon as they were out of his room, but still had a firm grip on his wrist, just in case he tried to run back to his room.

Numbuh 4 was getting a little sacred…..and not to mention nervous. How could he be so sure that Numbuh 2 was telling the truth about Numbuh 3 liking him? And how could he be so sure himself that he wouldn't just blank out again like he did so many times before?

"Numbuh 2? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? What if I blank out again? Or worse what if a giant meteor hits right before I'm about to tell her!?" Numbuh 4 was starting to get hysterical, but hey, who could blame him? He was being forced to do something against his will. Well, not totally. He had wanted to tell Numbuh 3 how he felt a long time ago, but just always swallowed the words before they could come out.

Numbuh 2 stopped abruptly, and turned around to face Numbuh 4. "Ok first of all, I told you. She definitely likes you the way you like her. Trust me. Second, just be confident. She's Numbuh 3. It's not like she's gonna pressure you or anything. And third, that's not gonna happen!! Just relax!!" Numbuh 2 turned around and continued walking.

Numbuh 4 was feeling a little more confident now. And besides the way he said 'trust me' clearly meant that if he didn't, then Numbuh 2 would probably smack him silly. "He's right!! I can do this!! After all, I am Numbuh 4!!" He thought proudly. "I mean after all, how hard could it be to tell her now that I KNOW she likes me back?"

"Ok, Numbuh 4, are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you pumped?!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, then good luck!" With that said, Numbuh 2 had pushed Numbuh 4 into Numbuh 3's room.

"Hey Numbuh 3!! Numbuh 4 here has something he would like to say to you!!" And with that, Numbuh 2 bolted out of the room, snickering to himself, faster than you could say peanuts.

The first thing Numbuh 4 saw when he got rudely thrown in Numbuh 3's room, was her and two of her stuffed animals, (surprisingly not rainbow monkeys) sitting in chairs surrounding a round wooden table. On it was a giant teapot in the middle, and a little cup with a dish underneath it each in front of Numbuh 3 and her 'guests'.

"Hi Numbuh 4!!" Numbuh 3 said in that always happy voice of hers, "Do you want to join the tea party with me and Mr. Mopsy and Mrs. Wigglesnout?" She then gestured to an open seat next to her and one of the dolls.

"Maybe some other time…..but uhh……Numbuh 3? I - I need to tell you something……something important….." Numbuh 4 felt his cheeks start to warm up as he was thinking about the right way to tell her.

"Ok then! But, why don't you sit down?" Again, Numbuh 3 was referring to the open seat next to her.

"Ummm…" He decided he should. After all it would probably be better than standing in the doorway of her room. That would be very awkward. He took a seat and stared at her two dolls sitting at the table too.

"So…..what was it you wanted to tell me Numbuh 4?"

"Well…..there has always been something that I wanted to tell you….for a while now….and….well I guess I never got around to it….and….well….Kuki…I think you really deserve to know...I…..I…" He took a moment to look up at Numbuh 3, who was patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Yeeeessssss Wally?" She cooed, with a glint of hope in her eye, urging him to go on.

He kept in mind that she used his first name this time. "Ummmm….well….what I mean to say is…..that….that….." This was getting hopeless and getting him no where. He just couldn't say it. No matter how many times he tried to, he just couldn't get it out. He couldn't even say those three words that she was waiting so patiently to hear….And not to mention that his face was probably ten times redder than it had been when his mom dragged him to go clothes shopping. But that wasn't the point. The point was that he was losing the courage he had when he first entered her room.

Then he had an idea. Quickly he turned his head away from her. "ThethingIwantedtotellyouisthatIloveyou!!" He actually managed that in one breath. When he didn't get a response, he first assumed that she didn't like him back. But then he realized that she may not have understood him. Heck, he didn't even understand himself! Fearing the worst, he turned his head around to look at her confused, and somewhat, shocked face.

"D-do….do you really mean that Wally?"

"Well…..y-yea…..yes….." He turned to the side, getting ready for her to reject him.

The next response he got took him by surprise. She started laughing! What in the name of all that was good could she possibly find funny? "Do you know how long I wanted you to tell me that?"

She got off of her chair and bent down, to give him a kiss on the cheek, but what she said had caused Numbuh 4 to turn around to face her, which resulted her kissing him not on the cheek, but on the lips instead.

After Numbuh 3 realized what she had done, she quickly backed up and fell onto her bed. How could she have done that? That was NOT what she planned to do!

"D-did….did YOU mean that?" Numbuh 4 asked, a little uncertain if that was her real intention. He got up off the chair and sat down next to Numbuh 3 on the bed.

"Well….I didn't mean to at the time…..but now that I did I don't think I minded doing it."

Numbuh 4 felt a wave of happiness rush over him. "Does this mean that you - ?"

Numbuh 3 then embraced him in a tight hug. "Yes Wally. I love you too."

Then Numbuh 4 did something he never thought he would do. He hugged her back. After a couple of seconds they let go of each other and stared at each other for a little while, happy that they both had somehow gotten out what they had felt for each other. Then after what seemed like hours, they both moved in closer to each other attempting another kiss. However, just as they were about to lock lips, Numbuh 2 came bursting in the room.

"Hey guys!! The pizza's……here……." He smiled, looking amazed at the sight before him. "Well, I guess I should be going then." His smile never once faded. "Just don't be too long otherwise the pizza will get cold!!" He didn't even give either of them a chance to respond, and just left the room.

"Argghh!! That Numbuh 2!! Didn't he ever hear of knocking?!" Numbuh 4 burst out saying, mad that his moment with Numbuh 3 was ruined.

Numbuh 3's response was quite different. "Awww come on!! It's not like he knew that we were going to be doing that."

"Heh heh…..yeah….no way…."

"Anyway, come on let's go grab some pizza!!" And with that Numbuh 3 jumped up and pulled Numbuh 4 with her and walked out of her room, with Numbuh 4 walking alongside her, hand in hand.

And it was right then that Numbuh 4 realized something. With just one look at Numbuh 3, he realized Numbuh 2 was right. She really did like her…the way he liked her. And not just that, but, he also realized the one thing he loved most about her: everything.

* * *

Sorry for the lame ending. I ran out of ideas!!

So...like I said before it probably wasn't that good.

But what do you think? I'd love to hear your opinion. If you don't have one well...that's fine.

But I would like to know if I am good enough to keep writing. You know, other stories and such.

Review if you want. It would make my day :D


End file.
